


Your Betrayal

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, OT3, Partner Betrayal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Am I going insane?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>My blood is boiling inside of my veins</i>
  <br/>
  <i>An evil feeling attacks</i>
  <br/>
  <i>My body's shaking, there's no turning back</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don't take your eyes off the trigger</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'm not to blame if your world turns to black</i>
  <br/>
  <i>As your eyes start to blister</i>
  <br/>
  <i>There's just no hope for a final embrace</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Your Betrayal, Bullet For My Valentine</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Your Betrayal

xXx

“Darcy, sweetheart?” Jack called through the bathroom door. The running water had stopped a few minutes before and all he could hear now were her muffled sobs and the sloshing of water in the tub.

_“You did this! You hurt her!”_

“Please talk to me.” he pleaded. He heard her take a deep breath.

“I can’t, please Jack. I just need some time.”

_“I didn’t know! If I had known I would have stopped it.”_

“Okay, I’ll be in the bedroom. If you need anything…” he left it hanging, confident she understood what he was trying to say.

_“Stop! Stop lying! No more lies Brock!”_

Darcy sniffled a bit. “Okay.” Was her weak reply.

_“I’m not! For god’s sake Jack, you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her!”_

The tears started fresh as she heard him walk away.

_“No, I don’t know that! I thought I knew you but obviously I was wrong!” jack kept his gun trained on Brock while Brock kept his hands in plain view, palms out around his batons._

_An alarm sounded over the PA system followed by a warning message alerting them that the tri-carriers were compromised and set to crash land directly into HQ. Darcy looked horrifie, tears falling down her cheeks. “We have to go.” She urged. “Please, Jack.” She laid her hand on his arm, feeling the tension in his body. She looked across the room to Brock who knew better than to take his eyes off of Jack._

“Darcy?” Jack called through the bathroom door nearly three hours later. Despite his best efforts to stay awake he had dozed off on the bed and when he awoke he realized Darcy was still in the bathroom. “Baby I know your upset but you can’t stay in there forever.” He heard a soft sigh. “Come on, let me in.”

Her voice was weak as she replied; “It’s open.”

_“We have to go.”_

Jack pushed the door open slowly and peaked in, throwing it open when he spotted Darcy still in the tub, her cheek resting on the side, her body submerged in the now cold water.

_“Please Jack.” She spoke softly managing to push his arm down. Slowly he began backing up forcing Darcy to do the same. Jack never took his eyes off his partner._

“Fuck Darcy.” he muttered to himself as he rushed to her side. She looked up at him, her eyes red from her tears and skin pale. Her lips were just beginning to turn blue.

“Cold.” She mumbled more to herself. Jack heaved a sigh, reaching around her and pulling her up out of the tub.

_As they made it to the door, Jack finally began to turn away. Darcy watched as she followed him; Brock turned toward the far door._

Jack set Darcy on the toilet seat lid and pulled the towel off the bar, wrapping her up in it and rubbing her dry. She was shivering slightly and Jack didn’t know if it was from the cold her grief.

_It was only the growing shadow that warned her. “Brock!” she screamed as he reached the far door. Brock spun around to her, concern apparent on his face._

_The rest came in flashes, loud and earth shattering. One minute Brock was poised for a fight, ready to defend her and the next he was gone, a gaping hole in the side of the building, flaming debris littering the floor. Jack’s arm was a vice around her middle keeping her from running to the edge. Her throat burned and absently she realized it was because she was screaming._

Darcy ran her fingers around the long red scratches running the circumference of Jack’s arm. She vaguely remembered putting them there as she fought for him to let her go.

Jack took the towel and hung it back up before turning back to her and scooping her up into his arms. He then carried her across the hall and into the master bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed and wrapped her in the comforter. Jack crawled in beside her, giving away his own desperate grief when he clung to her as sleep claimed them.

_Since following Jane to New York, Darcy rarely ever got to drive herself anymore. According to Happy it was much safer to have and assigned driver/body guard drive her around on errands than it was to her wandering around unprotected. She hated it, but Brock and Jack agreed with Happy and there was no talking her way out of it after that._

_So, when both of her boys, who rarely got time off much less four whole days, came up with the idea of spending those days off at their safe house in the suburbs of D.C., she put her foot down and insisted on driving herself._

_As it became increasingly apparent that the black SUV behind her was not just some rich asshole tailgating her just to piss her off however, she was beginning to regret her decision._

Jack woke with a start as his cell phone blared loudly on the nightstand. He was cautious as he extracted himself from Darcy’s grasp and picked up the phone. The number was unknown but that was to be expected. After their escape from the Triskallion Jack had picked up a burner phone on the way to the safe house. Despite the fact that Jack was definitely not Hydra, the government made it pretty clear they thought all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were suspicious. So staying low was his best option and he was not about to leave Darcy alone.

Jack flipped the phone open and put it to his ear but didn’t say anything.

“Rollins? That you?” Tony Stark’s voice sounded over the line. Jack sighed.

“Yeah Stark. I take it you’ve seen the news?” he replied quietly looking back at Darcy who was still fast asleep. He stood from the bed and made his way downstairs.

“The news, the internet, the security footage.”

“Shit.” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about… well, you know.” Stark replied surprisingly sincere.

“Do me a favor, never let Darcy see that footage.”

“Consider it on lock down.” Tony told him. “Are you guys alright otherwise?”

“Physically yeah.” Jack explained looking back over his shoulder when he though he heard something.

“Well, I’m sure your away that every agency in the world is gunning for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hydra or otherwise.

“It did not escape my notice.”

“Pepper and Hill are working on it, in the mean time you have two options. You can lie low where you are and we’ll let you know when it’s safe, or we come get you now and you can lie low at the tower.” Tony explained.

“Honestly,” Jack sighed harshly. “I’d feel much better knowing Darcy was surrounded by people we trust.”

“Good, so would the rest of us. I’ve got your location and I’m sending a quinjet to you now.” A man spoke in the background on Tony’s end before he continued. “Barton will be flying.”

“Copy that.” Jack replied before turning the phone off and snapping it in half.

_“She’s late.” Brock announced checking his watch for the fourth time in twenty minutes._

_“I’ve noticed.” Jack replied tersely._

_“We shouldn’t have let her drive herself.” He continued pushing the curtains aside slightly to peak out the front of the safe house._

_“Let her? Have you actually met Darcy Lewis? There was no letting her do anything. It was either agree to her driving herself or she’d sleep in the guest room all weekend and as much as I love you Brock, I miss her soft curves in conjunction with your hard angles._

_Brock chuckled. “Can’t say I blame you there.” The men lapsed into silence for a moment or so, as air of concern settling around them._

_“She probably just got stuck on the turnpike.” Jack offered interrupting the silence._

_“Yeah.” Brock agreed half-heartedly._

Jack entered the bedroom to find Darcy still fast asleep, her face scrunched up and her arms wrapped tightly around the pillow on Brock’s side of the bed. It too every ounce of will power not to just let go at the sight of her; not to just let the despair and loss win out.

“Darcy, sweetheart.” He called softly as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. Gently, he ran a hand through her hair, rousing her to consciousness.

“Jack?” she whispered groggily, nuzzling into the pillow. “What time is it?”

“Early.” He replied. “We have to get up though. Barton is coming to get us and bring us back to the tower.” She took a deep breath, rubbing her face into Brock’s pillow.

“Okay.” She replied a moment later. Jack nodded, his usually hard eyes conveying the pain her felt for both of them. It was easy to forget sometimes that despite the close relationship between the three of them, Jack and Brock had been married for years before they met her.

Jack stood up and gathered up some clothes from the closet and dressed as Darcy forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall. When he was finished dressing he packed up a bag for each of them and carried them downstairs, setting them by the door. He then went about picking up weapons and tech he had stashed around the first floor, arming himself.

Soon, Darcy was finished and she came downstairs dressed in bluejeans and chucks and one of Brock’s under armor hoodies. She had another one of his hoodies and one of his long sleeved waffle thermals that was huge on her but she loved to sleep in it. He held out his hand for them and she handed it over for him to pack away in her bag. He turned back to Darcy to find her starring off to the right, her focus solely on the picture frame on the end table.

_Brock set the new picture frame on the end table a small smile on his face. It was a simple black frame to go with the simplicity of a house that was never really meant to be more than a place to lay low._

_“She’ll love it.” Jack assured him; feeling a bit satisfied himself at the smiling face of the woman in the photo. Darcy stood, bundled up against an English winter on a side walk in Trafalgar square. Brock and Jack stood on either side of her, keeping her close._

_“Let’s hope so, there’s only so much we can do that won’t draw attention to this place.”_

_From the first time they’d brought her here, Darcy had made it clear that their safe house wasn’t homey enough and th should made an effort to spruce the place up. While the idea would help their cover in the neighborhood, neither agent was particularly familiar with the idea or the practice of creating a livable environment, at least by Darcy’s standards. Over time blankets and throw pillows and little Knick knacks found their way into the home, but one thing they had put their foot down on were pictures of them. The last thing they needed was an enemy finding their hide out and identifying their greatest weakness._

_However, with their newest plans, none of that would matter anymore._

The trip back to the tower was uneventful and once there, Darcy and Jack shook off the greetings and concerned looks and headed for Darcy’s apartment still kept clean and in order for her despite her long absence. They unpacked and fell into bed exhausted.

_They wanted a real life with her, a home, a future. They wanted to give her everything she deserved._

_When the phone rang and it wasn’t Darcy, their concern only grew._

_“Rollins.” Jack answered._

_“Agent Rollins.” Coulson replied. “I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”_

_“Is she alright?” he asked because there really wasn’t anyone else he could be talking about._

_“We don’t know yet, she’s in surgery. We were just notified ourselves within the last hour.”_

_“What hospital?” he could feel the tension rolling off of Brock in waves._

_“The accident happened on the New York state border. We had her life flighted here to D.C. She’s at the triskallion hospital.”_

_“We’re on our way.”_

Darcy awoke late that night, her stomach grumbling in protest of her lack of self-care. She pulled herself out of bed, taking note of the empty space beside her. Not thinking much of it, Darcy made her way out to the kitchen where the only light came from the bulbs under the stove hood, casting the faintest shadow on the figure sitting slumped on the sofa.

“Jack?” she called softly. The figure shifted lightly but gave no audible reply. Darcy rounded the breakfast bar and moved toward the couch flicking the lamp on as she rounded the sofa. Jack flinched as the light hit him, sending what remained of the liquid in his whiskey bottle sloshing around. He turned to her, eyes red and glassy with grief. “Oh Jack.” She cooed taking the bottle from him and setting it on them coffee table. She then slid in beside him, taking his hand in hers and laying her head on his shoulder.

“How do I protect you, when the one person we trust… I trusted more than anything…” he choked on the words. “I trusted him. I…”

“Love him.” Darcy continued for him. “I love him too Jack. I can’t imagine how you feel right now. He was your husband, but we’ll just have to…” she sighed. “I don’t know, figure it out I suppose.” She snuggled into his side as he lifted his arm and wrapped around her. “I love you Jack.”

_“They just brought her out of surgery.” Coulson answered before they could ask as they approached the older man, Sitwell and several other high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “She’s stable, but critical.”_

_“What the hell happened?” Brock demanded angrily._

_“She was run off the road.” Sitwell replied walking up to them. “Traffic cameras show a black SUV tailgating her for a few miles before rear ending her and pushing her off the highway just short of a toll booth. A couple of state troopers witnessed the incident. One pursued the other called for help.”_

_“Did they catch them?” Jack asked. Coulson shook his head._

_“No, they got away. But we’re using every resource to track them down.”_

Jack woke the next morning with a massive hangover, curled up on the couch with a very unimpressed looing Coulson standing over him.

“What the fuck?” he complained scrubbing a hand over his face. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“Darcy let me in on her way out.” Coulson explained.

“Out? Where did she go?” Jack questioned sitting up.

“The labs I believe. Several of the assistants were Hydra. She went to take stalk of everything.” Jack sighed.

“And I suppose you’re here to ask me to surrender? Brock was Hydra, I must be too right?”

“The thought did cross my mind, but I have been assured by Stark and several others that you would not be here if they didn’t trust you.”

“Good to know.” he muttered to himself leaning back. “So, what are you doing here then?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” Coulson replied. Jack took a deep breath and laughed bitterly.

“Well, I watched my husband die after finding out he was secretly a Nazi double agent. Out Jewish girlfriend was so distraught that she almost let herself die of hypothermia in the bathtub. I’m hung over, bitter and angry and I know for a fact that you don’t give a damn about any of that so why don’t you tell me what you’re really here for.”

Coulson sighed. “We’re rebuilding S.H.I.EL.D. ad going after Hydra. I came to offer you a chance to go after them.”

“No, now get out.”

_“Severe concussion, fractured skull. Her radius was broken in three places, her femur in two. She was cut by debris and run through with a piece of the highway guard rail. We’ve stopped all the bleeding, relieved the pressure in her skull, added steel pins and rods to her leg and arm to stabilize them while they heal and tended to her minor injuries.” The doctor paused looking down at Darcy’s chart. “Her chances for recovery are very good, but she will need a lot of physical therapy and we do not yet know if there is any cognitive damage. Until she wakes up we won’t know anything.”_

_“And when do you think that will be?” Brock questioned._

_“It’s hard to say, but it will be on her own time.”_

_“Thank you doctor.” Coulson dismissed him. When he was gone he turned to Brock and Jack. “I assume I can’t convince you to go back to your quarters for the night.”_

_“Damn right.” Jack muttered under his breath. Coulson nodded his understanding._

_“Very well. try to get some sleep.” And with that he was gone._

_Three weeks passed before Darcy woke up. When she did, it was obvious her thought process was slowed but the doctor assured them with a little cognitive therapy added to her regimen she would be as good as new._

_Within four months she was well enough to move out of the med wing and into Jack and Brock’s barracks. She spent the next eighteen months in daily physical rehab._

_She was just getting back to her old self when Captain America was declared a rogue enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. and just as quickly as it began, it was over._

_ _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The First graphic which inspired this story was created by [ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos](http://ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The second graphic was created by me [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There may be more to this later.


End file.
